


Blinded

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident while working for the BHPD, Dick loses his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

“You’re gonna be okay, Richard.” The nurse said in her firm, sweet voice that was laced with an undercurrent of worry.

But he couldn’t see anything, so how was everything going to be okay? He should be seeing the white tiled ceilings of a hospital, see the glow of harsh lights. Instead, everything was a blur of white and yellow. No shapes, no defined objects. And his eyes were burning. They felt like they were on fire. It hurt so badly that his whole head throbbed, and there were these choked gasps escaping from his lips. He didn’t even see or feel the needle filled with morphine the nurse injected into his bloodstream. He was just relieved when the pain stopped, the drugs sending him off into a blissful land of slumber.

 

Dick stirred, but didn’t quite fully awaken. He heard a conversation. Bruce and… Officer Amy?

“-we were in a chemical plant, searching for an escaped convict. His name was Charley Forrest. We were rounding the corner, and Dick insisted on going first. Forrest had thrown sulfuric acid on his eyes.” A pause. “I shot the guy in the shoulder.”

“Good.” Bruce replied.

“You know, I wish I went for his eyes or a head shot. What he did to Grayson is unforgivable… And I’ve never been a huge fan of that antihero or vigilante Red Hood, but you know, as soon as we were escorting the Forrest to the squad car, he showed up and shot the man right in the throat. Killed him pretty quickly.”

“Sounds like something that Hood guy would do.”

“I’m glad he shot Forrest.”

“Me too. Me too, Officer.”

Dick floated back asleep.

When he woke up again, it was easier to wake up. But it was hard, because Dick couldn’t open his eyes. It was strange not being able to open his eyes when he woke up. All he saw was the darkness of the bandages wrapped around his face.

“Hey Dickie.” A warm squeeze to his hand. “How you feeling?”

It took a moment before Dick found his voice. “Drugged.”

“Well, you are pretty doped up on pain meds.”

A long pause. Dick decided to go for a blunt question, not wanting to beat around the bush about the obvious. “So. Am I blinded for life?”

Jason frowned, “Dick….”

“Tell me. I need to know.” He sat up a bit straighter against all the pillows he was propped up against.

A long suffering sigh, but Jason told him. “Well, the doctors say there’s a thirty percent chance that you’ll get your sight back. But they don’t know for sure until they see how your eyes heal.”

“I’ve beaten worse odds.”

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“Jay, some acid in my eyes isn’t going to beat me.”

A soft smile found its way to Jason’s lips. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Don’t worry Jay, I like seeing your pretty boy face too much to go blind.”


End file.
